Mutant Convention II: POP CULTURE DAY!
by Ryoken1
Summary: Sequel to "Mutant Convention" , now Lance is tormented by the gangs cosplay madness , as movies , tv and pop culture invade bayville high! See if you can identify all costumes again!
1. Default Chapter

X-men: Evolution : "Mutant Convention II: POP CULTURE DAY!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright:If i owned this stuff , i`ll be in Malibu sipping some margaritas , since im not , it means i dont own anything.  
  
A/N: Okay , heres the list of the costumes from the first "Mutant Convention" , this fic is dedicated to: Phoenix Angel Suyari ( who will probably kick my but if i didnt continued this series!), Katzztar (master of everything Shadowcat!), Kitty-kat (an original and funny author) ,Linkin- spike (A Rogue fan who also threathened me for sequel) and Lyra SilverTongue (A Kurt fan , and another one who technically forced me to continue this). Thank you all for your support and reviews!You wanted a sequel , here it is!(if anyone gets them all , ill be surprised , theres lots of pop culture here)  
  
But first , lets see the answers:  
  
Rogue: Rogue wasnt dressed as anyone , but her description matched Drusilla from "Angel"  
  
Pietro: Angel from.duh! "Angel"  
  
Scott:Harry Potter (Harry Potter)  
  
Taryn: Hermione.(Harry Potter)  
  
Kitty:Buffy (Buffy the Vampire slayer)  
  
Lance:Spike (Buffy the Vampire slayer)  
  
Kurt:Legolas (Lord of the Rings)  
  
Tabitha:Galadriel (Lord of the Rings)  
  
Jamie-Ash Ketchum (Pokemon)  
  
Todd:Bulbasaur (Pokemon)  
  
Fred:Snorlax (Pokemon)  
  
Roberto:Ash (Evild Dead , Evil Dead II and Army of Darkness)  
  
Jean: Xena (Xena:warrior princess)  
  
Duncan: Hulk (The Incredible Hulk)  
  
Jubilee: Max (Dark Angel)  
  
Sam: Logan (Dark Angel)  
  
Forge and Risty : 60`s Batman and Robin.  
  
Bobby and Amara: (nobody guessed this one) Neo and Trinity from "The Matrix" (the hint was Amaras`s black plastic top , wich Trinity wears in the action sequence))  
  
Bayville High , at Lunch break:  
  
The Brotherhood was sitting at their outside table , each chewing on the "food" the cafeteria served.  
  
"I cant believe you idiots ruined my date with Rogue!"-Pietro said , harshly.  
  
"It was all Summers fault!He ruined my date with Kitty!"-Lance snapped back.  
  
"And waht about you , rock head? You ruined my date with Kurt , with all your "elf" jokes!"-Tabitha hissed.  
  
"Hey , i didnt even wanna be there!"-Pietro snapped.  
  
"worst of al , when the fight begun , these to idiots were nowhere to be seen!"-Tabitha said as she pointed at Todd and Fred.  
  
"Yeah , where the hell were ya?"-Lance asked.  
  
"I was exchanging Pokemon with Jamie , i got a Charizard!"-Todd said.  
  
"I was talking to a girl who was dressed as Misty!"-Fred said.  
  
"I dont know why you complain , Pietro , i heard Rogue made ya dinner last night!"-Todd said.  
  
"Really , how was it?"-Fred asked.  
  
"Well , the salad wasnt very good , but the cheesecake with cream was glorious!"-Pietro said.(if ya were thinking something else about the "cream" thingie in the other fic , you are a perv! Kidding!).  
  
"Well , im just glad we wont be going throught that awfull experience ever again!"-Lance said , as he extended his arms in victory.  
  
At that moment , the voice of Principal Kelly sounded all over the place , throught the pa system...  
  
"Students , it has caught my attention that most of you were at the Convention that took place last weekend , so we`ve decided to host a "Pop Culture day" at Bayville high! , i will be tomorrow , there will be no classes , but coming in costume is mandatory , hope you all enjoy it!" –clik!  
  
The whole school erupted in celebration and happines ......  
  
"SON OF A....!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Pietro , we gotta run before the girls drag us..."-Lance saw Pietro against a wall , Rogue in front of him.  
  
"Lanceee..!"-Kitty`s voice came from behind Lance.  
  
"Danger! , Danger Will Robinson!"-Lance thought as he turned around to face his girl.  
  
The Next Day....  
  
"This cant be happening..."-Lance said , as he walked throught the school , every student dressed up in the weirdest costumes ever.  
  
Lance was wering leather pants and an ancient looking leather vest with long sleeves , he had a sword tied to his back along witha shield ,and his hair was all spiffy and gruffy looking , and he was a little unshaved , he looked like a wild man.  
  
"Come on Lance , i think its fun , if anyone sks , just say you are Isildur`s heir , okay?"-Kitty said as she dragged him along the crowds , dressed in a white silky dress , her hair tied in a ponytail , and a silver medallion across her neck..She was wearing pointy ears.  
  
"I thought ya hated this movie!"-Lance said.  
  
"nah , i really liked it , is soo romantic and stuff , plus , you look a lot like that ranger hunk!"-Kitty said , as Lance blushed..  
  
"Yo lance , over here!"-Todd voice was heared from behind them.  
  
Lance and Kitty turned around , to find Todd and Fred in front of them.  
  
Todd was wearing a red and blue spandex suit , with a red mask with big white eyes.  
  
"Watch me , i can do whatever a spider can!"-Todd said as he sprayed some jocks with silly string , and hopped behind Lance and Kitty.  
  
"Now we have you , Tolansky!"-One of the jock screamed.  
  
"Oh no!"-Todd screamed.  
  
At that moment , Fred appeared out of nowhere , wearing a foam costume that resembled a giant red pitcher , carrying two pitchers in his hands.  
  
"OH YEAH!"-Fred screamed as he started to chase the Jocks away.  
  
" "Fred , that was just creepy!"-Tabitha`s voice came behind Kitty and Lance.  
  
Tabitha was clad in a white short dress , her whole skin painted blue , and she was wearing a puffy looing white hat.  
  
Kurt was next to her , dressed in a orange and blue sport like suit , his hair all up and spiky.  
  
"Kamehameha!"-Kurt screamed as he and Tabitha got lost in the crowd.  
  
"Is there anyway this could get more weird?"-Lance asked.  
  
"Yup , look at that!"-Kitty made Lance turn his head.  
  
Scott was in the middle of the hall ,wearing jeans , a tshirt and a red sport jacket.  
  
Taryn was next to him , dressed in a white tunix , her hair rolled up , amking her look like she had a cake in each side of her head.  
  
"Nice costume , Summers"-Lance teased.  
  
"Shut up , striderwuss!"-Scott snapped.  
  
"Make me! , or are you chicken Mc`Summers?"-Lance responded.  
  
"Dont call me a chicken!"-Scott screamed as he jumped over Lance , who got out of the way , and Scott collapsed....  
  
With Jean , who was wearing a very short pink skirt and top , and had her hair in a ponytail witha pink ribbon.  
  
"Scott , get of me!"-Jean screamed.  
  
"Summers , get away from my girl!"-Duncan screamed as he appeared , dressed in black jeans , a leather jacket and wearing subglasses , with a fake shotgun on his hand.  
  
"Lets go Duncan!"-Jean hissed as she dragged her boyfriend away.  
  
"I`ll be back, Summers!"-Dunacn screamed.  
  
"Just go , preppypuff witch!"-Taryn snapped as she dragged Scott away.  
  
"Lance , have you seen Pietro?"-Rogue asked ,as he walked over Lance and Kitty , dressed in a black victorian suit with cape, with a white mask,  
  
"Here he comes , with Evan!-Kitty pointed.  
  
"Hi Roguey , Bye Roguey!"-Pietro , who was dressed in a red spandex full suit with yellow boots and lines shaped like lighthing , said as he runned away.  
  
"Prepare to feel the fury of the daywalker!"-Evan yelled as he ran after him , wearing a black leather clothing and long trenchcoat , his hair dyed black, as he waved a big sword around.  
  
"Make way for thee knights who say nay!"-A scream was heard as Roberto , Sam , and Amara walked quickly through the rest , in knights armor while making sounds with some coconut halfs.  
  
"Wait for us!"-Bobby ,as he followed them , Bobby dressed in brown pants , wearing a dark brown leather vest and shirt , as he carried a black small gun in his hands.  
  
"Crichton , come back here!"-Jubilee screamed behind him , wearing a futuristic looking Black outfit , her hair in a ponytail.  
  
"No time for that , peacekeeper girl!"-Bobby screamed as she chased the others.  
  
"Well ,at least Jamie didnt snuck in.."-Kitty said , when Jamie , wearing brown shorts , sneakers , a blue t-hirt and some big googles straped to his head , with all his hair up , runned by , screaming.  
  
"Calumon , Digivolve!"-Jamie screamed as he was lost in the crowd.  
  
"Lance , wanna go grab something to eat or something?"-Kitty asked.  
  
"Forgie , look whose here darling!"-Risty said as she aproched them , wearing a pink short jumpsuit with a white cape and a helmet that looked like a birds head.  
  
Forge was wearing a black hat , cape and pants , and had a rapier sword in his belt.  
  
"For freedom, down with the governor of New Mexico!"-Forge screamed as he ran all over the place , swinging his sword.  
  
"We got you know , Galacta!"-Risty screamed as she made karate movements.  
  
"I hate my life..."-Lance said.  
  
Kitty grabbed him and kissed him in the lips.  
  
Lance just grabbed her in his arms and ran behind his friends , screaming...  
  
"ELENDIL!"-Lance screamed.  
  
"Man, and they call me weird"-Todd though as he hopped down from the ceiling.  
  
"Wel , il just swing off"-Todd though as he jumped away.  
  
  
  
END?.  
  
Okay, this one has easier ones , but if someone gets em right , ill do a little idea i got watching the "South Park " movie and Evo in the same day. (who i am kidding , they will treathen me agin and force me to do it!"). Its the ultimate Jean bashing story , so review and say if ya like it.  
  
Ryoken. 


	2. The winners/anouncements

Okay , Red Witch and God of Death`s little angel were the winners , as they got almost all of them , thank you all for your support , and be prepared as the new mutants embark on Mutant Convention III and Pietro and Rogue`s romance continues in Rogue Runner , both up in little time.  
  
Okay , one thing , if anyone could tell me what the heck happened in Hex Factor , ill be very thankfull , just mail me! 


End file.
